Ants and humans
by MiscellaneousTopics
Summary: So what happens when Envy is sitting and playing with ants? what is he thinking? no pairings just random stuff


Small, black specks run across the ground. I can't help but pick a few up. These ants, they're so easy to pick on, so easy to squish. Almost like a human, except it's harder to cover you're tracks when you kill a human. The wind gently brushed my brackish hair to cover my face, hiding the sadistic grin I portrayed. You might ask why was I, the great Envy, playing with a bunch of insects when I could be bus being the homicidal maniac I was. Well simple reason, I was forbidden to. I could have been doing anything but instead I spent my time playing in a park, with tiny, insignificant ants.

I picked up one; I felt it squirm underneath my fingers. Suddenly I felt my eyes make their way over to something interesting. Smirking, I walked well more like skipped over to a spider web. The long, complicated threads spread from one branch to another making it big enough to trap a sparrow. I stuck a few on the web, and sat back to watch the show begin. I felt a few people give me weird looks; they should since I hadn't bothered with disguising myself. I could tell what they were thinking as the past by, "oh dear why is that boy playing with ants?" Well I can answer that with a simple reply.

If I can't kill humans, this is the next best thing. After all even though humans don't seem to agree but they're just like these things they deem lower then them. They both are inferior to homunculi. They both have insignificant lives. They both can easily be replaced. And they both can be killed in a single snap of the fingers. My mind drifted back into reality when something dark and black appeared in the tangled webs. A black widow, a large one too, came down from the branch she was resting on and quickly got to business. I felt my eyes widen with excitement as I watched the ants be wrapped around in a sticky, thing layer of white and then have their blood sucked out.

I laughed, a few people turned around to see a sadistic cross dressed teen laugh his head off at what appears to be nothing. Another thing that the ants and humans have in common is the fact they work together. They, even in tough times, manage to pull through, no matter how many people they've lost. I felt my mood change drastically as the thought entered my mind. My amethyst eyes narrowed as I felt myself grind my teeth back and forth practically wearing them down. This is why I envied the bugs, and I'm not talking about the ants. Even when I kill thousands, the people always gather together and move one, something I'll never be able to do.

I still consider the ants more favorable than the humans. I walk over back to the ant hill and watch the single file line march on. I bended over and plucked an ant away from the group. As soon as the insect met the ground again, it felt a dark shadow come over him quickly. I stomped on the poor, pathetic creature. I stomped on it three times, but I stopped before I completely killed him. I watched the little speck for a few minutes. What happened in these minutes always amazed me; the tiny, putrid ant managed to regenerate or at least get up and walked away.

All without a philosopher's stone. Ants are like homunculi, they can regenerate, but not as fast or as many times. So really the ant is sort of a symbol in my mind, a symbol of a combination of humans and homunculi. I mean, we really aren't very different. The only difference is the homunculi's amazing abilities like regenerating, super strength, and things like that. But one main difference that the stupid, disgusting humans have that I will never be able to grasp is emotion. I know we can feel anger, happy, arrogant, and disappointed but I want another emotion. The reason to be able to stand up again after being knocked down, the emotion that allows you to hurt yourself over and over again but it's worth it in the end, and to be able to get past the haunting memories of my past. Love has many names and can take many forms but it's something that will always be out of reach for me. Something I will never be able to feel or to have, something I will always envy.


End file.
